


Walking On Thin Ice

by ch_errywrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood in love, Alec didnt Agree to Anything, Alec loves Magnus, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Based off the Movie The Cutting Edge, Enemies to Lovers, Figure Skater Magnus Bane, First Kiss, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Hes Also Really Sweet, Hockey, Hockey Player Alec Lightwood, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Just an Insecure Baby, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus is a brat, Magnus loves Alec, Meet-Cute, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Ragnor is a Little Shit, Slow Burn, alternate universe - figure skating, the usual, they are just idiots, y'know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: How did Alec go from being just a hockey player to being a hockey player and an ice skater? Honestly, he doesn't even know anymore.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Walking On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I have been anxiously awaiting the moment I finally got the chance to post this! And its finally here!!
> 
> This fic has been an absolute rollercoaster ride for me. When I first started writing it I had this whole thing planned out but then half way through writing it I decided that I wanted to do something else and here we are with a three part story instead of one long story.
> 
> DISCLAIMER I know some things about hockey and ice skating but I did quite a bit of googling for this story and honestly I half assed some information a bit here and there. So dont @ me if some things are wrong okay. It's just a fic, let me have fun.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story and look forward to chapter 2!
> 
> Also Magnus becomes a little passive aggressive in the next chapter but only because hes an insecure baby and doesn't know how to handle love.
> 
> Asmodeus is okay in this story, he loves Magnus and just wants the best for him but he doesn't quite understand that hes a little over bearing.

For as long as Alec could remember he loved hockey. When he was growing up he found himself always watching local games on TV and was always arguing with his friends about who was the better team.

He tried different sports throughout school but it was always a dream of his to play professional hockey. He would go to ice rinks all the time and practice different shots and tricks, his adoptive brother Jace loved the sport too so they would practice together. As he got older his want only grew stronger. He started college as soon as he could after he graduated high school and then soon after was trying out, then he was playing for the college's hockey team.

He did four years with Jace on his team, then both of them made it onto a professional team. The same professional team, which was mind blowing but coaches had recognized that they worked better together. Alec had truly thought life couldn't get any better than that. Then, a few years later, after Alec turned 25 years old, the both of them were being recruited for the Olympics.

The day they had received their letters had been absolutely mind blowing.

First of all, it was something Alec had been working towards for  _ years  _ and now it was finally happening.

But, the second reason was most important.

Alec had come out of the closet when he was in college. Everyone in his family, with the exception of his father, had been supportive, but he had been terrified to tell his hockey team. They had surprised him by being more supportive than Alec ever dared to dream of, despite their occasional jokes about the locker room. It wasn't a secret after that, Alec never tried to hide it or deny it, he just let people think what they wanted.

He never thought that  _ the  _ American Olympic Hockey Team would recruit him knowing that he was out.

It had been an incredible feeling.

After he met the team it was even better. He quickly became friends with them and Jace fit in quite well too.

Alec had thought he was on top of the world, he just didn't know it could get so much  _ better _ . Little did he know it was going to be a rocky journey.

  
  


It was two years and a gold metal later when his coach, Pat, announced that they would be sharing their rink with a few  _ ice skaters. _

"Now," Pat said, everyone in the locker room quieting down almost immediately. "The figure skating team arrives tomorrow, I expect you all to be as friendly as you little shits can be because if you aren't and I hear about it I'll make practice a living hell."

There was a collection of shudders and groaning before the team simultaneously replied. "Yes Coach," because they all respected the coach more than just about anyone in their lives before they were dismissed with a simple shoo gesture.

Alec grabbed his duffle bag, making sure that his phone, wallet and keys were in the pockets of his sweatpants before closing his locker with a slam. Before he could spin on his heel, a familiar arm was slung over his shoulder.

"Dude," Jace's face came into view and he just barely managed to hold back the roll of his eyes. "I hear there's a bunch of babes on the figure skating team." He said.

Simon, a long family friend and teammate appeared next on his other side. "I really hope you don't plan on trying to bang the whole team, Jace."

"Well, I can't say I'll refuse any of them if they offer. I hear skaters are super flexible." Jace snickered.

Alec groaned, shrugging Jaces' arm off his shoulder. "Come on, nerds. You can talk about Jaces sex life more on the way home."

Despite pretending to be annoyed with his two best friends, Alec couldn't hold back his fond smile as he followed Jace and Simon out of the locker room.

Sometimes he wished, desperately, that Jace would get his head out of his ass and realize that Simon was practically in love with him. There were moments where Alec wondered if Jace was also crushing on him back, but then he'd start talking about all the  _ babes  _ around and that thought would vanish from Alec's head. You would think that with them all living together that Jace would use his brain every now and then.

Somehow as they were walking out of the building Alec completely zoned out, stuck in his own head and before he knew it he was colliding with another body. Almost immediately Alec turned to apologize but his words got lost when he caught a short glimpse of the person he ran into.

"Oh, my apologies," A voice that dripped like honey said, obviously in a hurry.

Alec shook his head, sputtering at the sight of gorgeous green-gold eyes. "No, it's okay. I-i wasn't paying attention."

The other man smiled his way with a little nod before he hurried away and into the building.

Alec stood there for a moment, staring at the door that he'd just walked through. He'd barely gotten a good look at the man but he knew for a fact that he liked what he had seen. The man had a slim but built figure and he was tall, just not as tall as Alec. Though, nobody ever was.

"Yo, Alec."

Alec shook himself out of his trance, turning back to the direction of his car.

"Sorry, I got distracted." Alec jogged over to where Simon and Jace were waiting, frowning. "Hey, do you guys know who that was? The guy I ran into?" He asked, pointing back in the direction of the door.

Jace only shrugged and Simon shook his head while he said, "Maybe he's new in town?"

The two of them shared a look before both shouting "shotgun" at the same time, clearly forgetting all about the man Alec had run into.

  
  


The next day went just about the same as it usually did, the team practiced vigorously, there were a few minor injuries and a little fight but they all did great and Alec stepped off the ice with a pleasant ache in his muscles. Jace and Simon had plans that day so Alec stayed at the rink to shower before heading home. He took his time, jumping a little when music started playing in the next room where the rink was before he remembered the figure skating team arriving that day. He got out of the shower, dressed quickly and packed up before stepping out of the locker room.

There were a few people scattered around, a small group of girls in leotards sitting on the bleachers tying the laces of their skates. One that stuck out the most was the red head, reminding him of the girl his little sister, Izzy, constantly talked about.

There were two boys standing outside the rink that looked way too serious for Alec's liking, one dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and the other in tights and a tank top. They were both pretty good looking but Alec couldn't see himself ever being anything more than friends with them. They were both watching the rink so Alec let his own eyes wander over, his eyes widening when he caught sight of the one person already on the ice.

The man skating with ease on the rink looked familiar, his body built but soft with curves. He was only skating around the rink, spinning every other moment and even skating backwards with more ease than Alec had ever seen. He was wearing black leggings and a dark red sheer shirt that had gold accents on it, clothes that hugged his body and made his movements easy.

Alec was mesmerized.

He had apparently inched closer to the rink, right next to the entrance of it. He watched the skater do a few complex looking spins before launching himself into a jump. It was almost like Alec watched it in slow motion, he watched the skater spin, arms crossed and legs pressed together…

Only for him to miss the landing, making Alec gasp as he crashed to the ground.

Before Alec could even fully think it through he was halfway across the ice, sliding to a stop next to the man who was groaning on his back.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Alec asked as he hurried to help the figure skater up.

He huffed softly and Alec found a small wave of fondness flowing through him because it was damn  _ cute _ . Then the skater looked up at him and he lost his breath and ability to think clearly.

"Yes, I'm quite alright," He answered. "Thank you for helping me up."

The man brushed off his leggings, took a deep breath then said, in what Alec believed to be a flirty tone. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. My name is Magnus."

"Alec." He couldn't help but smile a little goofily.

A beyond gorgeous figure skater was flirting with him. Albeit subtly, but Alec couldn't wait to tell Jace that he wasn't going to bang all the figure skaters on the team because Alec found this one first.

Magnus smiled at him, beautiful and bright. "Is that by chance short for Alexander?" He asked.

"Yeah," Alec was so captivated that he didn't even think to mention that everyone usually just called him 'Alec'.

Magnus hummed, skating back a little from him, Alec's eyes following him like a magnet.

"So pretty boy," the nickname had his heart skipping a beat. "What sport do you play? I've never seen you on the team, so I'm going to guess that you don't figure skate, but not just anyone can run across the ice in normal shoes."

Alec smiled as Magnus skated slowly around him, all of his movements graceful and done with ease.

"I play hockey."

You could hear the metal of the skates on Magnus' feet scrape against the ice as he came to an abrupt stop directly in front of Alec.

"Well, that's kinda hot," Magnus mumbled, eyes trailing down Alecs body and Alec felt his cheeks and ears heat up.

Alec walked slowly across the ice as Magnus continued to skate small circles around him and he almost couldn't take his eyes off of the other man. It was like everything that was graceful, beautiful, kind and bright was all gathered into a ball of some sort then all shoved into Magnus to make just a human shaped sun, one that filled you with warmth and made you want to smile.

Alec cleared his throat, more to get his head out of the gutter than to get Magnus' attention. "So, not trying to sound offensive or anything, what happened with that jump-" He waved his hand in an awkward circle. "Thing you did? I mean, it's clear that you're a pretty good skater but I don't know much about this sport so I don't quite understand what went wrong with the landing."

Magnus sighed dramatically, tilting his head back. "Well the jump I was attempting is called an axel jump."

As he spoke, Alec stepped off the rink and onto the carpet surrounding it. He leaned his elbows on the wall and listened intently, mesmerized by the man's soft voice.

"Axel jumps are one of the most complicated jumps in figure skating. Usually when you're attempting a jump you go straight up, for the most part, but an axel requires you to do a forward takeoff. It has an extra half spin in it, which makes a triple axel more like a quadruple axel instead." Magnus glanced back at the rink for a moment before looking back at Alec.

"It's hard," he sighed. "Frustrating. I've been trying to perfect it for months, but the extra half spin kinda throws me off a bit. I just landed incorrectly and had no way to recover so I simply went down."

Alec hummed, still not quite understanding but intrigued by how interesting it sounded.

"Well," he smiled. "I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

Magnus started to smile, sweet and with a light dusting of color that looked like it could have been accompanied by a blush, sending Alec's stomach into a weird series of flips and flops before Magnus' name was called. Their little moment came to an abrupt stop but Alec didn't even have time to get sad because Magnus' attention was back on him before he knew it.

Magnus came as close to the wall as he could, skates gliding quietly, smile still full of sunshine. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Alexander. Do feel free to stop by more often and watch me practice."

It was a clear invitation, one Alec found himself agreeing to with more ease than he even believed possible.

As Magnus pushed away from the wall, Alec quickly replied. "Will do. And the pleasure is mine."

Magnus' smile and cute little wave as he left replayed several times in his head throughout the rest of the day.

  
  


Alec would never admit it, but after that fateful day he had spent more time than he ever thought he would reading about ice skating. He watched more videos and went to more practices than he could count on both hands and in the small span of a month, himself and Magnus had become friends. After Magnus was finished with practice and the rest of the skating team would leave for the day, he'd slip back into his own skates and they would skate around the rink together, talking about everything and getting to know each other better.

It was safe to say that Alec was falling, hard and fast.

Talking with Magnus was one of the easiest things he'd ever done. It was hard for him to hold a conversation with someone he didn't know well if it wasn't about his job. But, with Magnus it was as easy as breathing. He felt like he'd known the older man for his whole life. He was just so sweet and open about everything.

Alec had learned in just a few weeks that Magnus was Indonesian. He moved to the states when he was very young with his mother, his father wasn't around very much before that. He had been skating for as long as he could remember. He told Alec that him and his mother would go to the rink as often as they could because he had loved it from the minute he first saw it. Two of his best friends were involved in the sport, one being an ice skater and the other being their coach. His other friend worked in a hospital and had patched up too many of his injuries.

Alec could go on and on about all the things that he'd learned about Magnus, but that would probably take all day.

The time they spent together didn't go unnoticed by Magnus' coach and friend, Ragnor Fell. It was after the hockey season had wrapped up and the team had won another metal when Magnus literally ran into him, clearly desperate for something and possibly running from someone as he attempted to push Alec back into the locker room.

"Oh heavens," Magnus groaned, ignoring his protests. "Please say no. Ragnor is going to come and ask you for something and you have got to say no, please." He begged.

Alec frowned, beyond confused, "What," he said. "Magnus, what are you talking about?"

Before Magnus could answer his question, Ragnor walked into the locker room looking more excited than Alec had been expecting.

"Ah, Mr. Lightwood, just the man I was looking for!" Ragnor said.

Magnus made what seemed to be a whimper if not anything else, before mumbling, "Please say no." One last time.

Ragnor clapped him on the back and said the last words Alec would have ever thought of; "How do you feel about joining the team for the season?"

"What?"

Alec felt like a deer caught in headlights. Don't get him wrong, he didn't have anything against figure skating, he definitely respected the sport just as much as he did hockey but it was never something he could see himself doing.

Ragnor smiled and if Alec didn't know better, he would say it looked a little evil.

"Well Mr. Lightwood, the hockey season may have just ended for you but the skating season has only just begun. Partner skating competitions will begin in a few months and Magnus here," Magnus looked as if he would rather be anywhere else when Ragnor threw his arm over his shoulder. "Hasn't had a partner in awhile. You seem like the perfect fit."

Alec sputtered a little, trying to find a response and while he was doing so Magnus whined almost like a child. It was cuter than it should have been.

"Ragnor, I haven't done partner skating because I don't want to. You've said it yourself, I don't get along well with others when it comes to skating and I do better by myself." Magnus argued.

Ragnor only seemed to think the situation was hilarious. "You're right, I do think that." He cut Magnus off before he could reply, "But, I also think you need a challenge. I also think Mr. Lightwood can handle you better than anyone else I've had in mind."

Alec tried to not think too hard about  _ handling  _ Magnus in any way.

Finally, Alec seemed to find his voice again, interrupting the argument that was clearly about to begin.

"With all due respect," he said. "I don't think I would make a good fit. I don't know anything about ice skating-"

_ You liar, you've done nothing but study it for the past month in hope's you could impress Magnus.  _ A voice that sounded a lot like his sisters rang in his head.

"Plus, I'm a hockey player. I don't even know if my coach would approve of it."

"See," Magnus sighed. "He doesn't even know how to figure skate. Plus it sounds like he doesn't even want to."

Alec frowned a bit because considering how bad of a figure skater he would be and  _ wanting  _ to do it were two very different things.

Of course he wanted to do it.

He wanted to do a lot of things with Magnus.

Just as if Pat had known he was mentioned in the conversation, he popped out of nowhere, suddenly present in the locker room again.

"Are you kidding Alec?" He exclaimed. "This is a perfect opportunity. It'll keep you in shape and who knows maybe you can take what you learn and apply it to hockey, teach the team something new."

Ragnor seemed more than pleased, shaking hands with Pat.

"Amazing! Sounds like you've got yourself a new partner Magnus."

Alec watched as Magnus closed his eyes, took a deep breath in through his nose and then let it out through his mouth.

"Okay." He simply said and then walked out of the locker room.

Alec was just a little lost on how neither of them got any say in the situation.

  
  


News spread fast after that day, Magnus and Alec had only got to briefly talk about it and the conversation mostly consisted of Magnus apologizing for getting Alec caught up in the situation and then Alec reassuring him that it was okay. Then Alec apologizing for not saying no more firmly and Magnus reassuring him that it was neither of their faults. What Alec really wanted to know was why Magnus was so opposed to the idea of skating with someone else.

He learned two days prior to Ragnor throwing it on him.

Nicholas had apparently been Magnus' last partner in partner skating and another friend of Ragnors. Upon first meeting Alec decided that he didn't like the man very much seeing as he had too much to say about the amount of makeup Magnus wore and not enough about his abilities in the sport.

"I'm telling you though kid," Alec frowned at that because Nicholas was only a few years older than himself. "Magnus Bane is a pain in the ass and he's the hardest person I have ever had to work with. He seems all nice and sweet when you first meet him but he can be a real bitch on the ice."

Alec had never wanted to slap someone so badly in his life.

He had met several athletes that were great people, they were nice and polite but when it came to the sport they loved they could be a little harsh. Alec could understand it with a team. But to go from doing something on your own and then having to adapt to another person and work with them, Alec could understand how that would be frustrating. Plus, Nicholas didn't seem like the greatest person to be partnered with.

_ Well you seem like a real bitch in general,  _ he thought.

Apparently Nicholas wasn't the only one who had that opinion on Magnus. There were a few other skaters that Alec met after him that said Magnus could be a little pushy and rude when it came to skating. But, again Alec couldn't find it in himself to be mad at him for it

Jace and Izzy thought it was the greatest thing in the world.

After he told them, two days before he was supposed to start training with Magnus, Jace had promptly bursted out laughing.

"Oh god," Jace said in between his laughs. "Please tell me you're kidding. This is a joke right?"

He shut up real quick when Alec didn't answer. "Oh damn, you're actually doing this."

Alec shrugged, he had accepted his fate quickly. "Well, it's not as if I have much of a choice. Plus, if I'm really that bad at it I'm sure I could make up for it in determination."

"Well Alec, if this is something you're going to do, you know we'll support you every step of the way." Izzy said, plopping down on the couch next to him. "Clary says that Magnus is an amazing skater. He helped her with a lot of the stuff she struggled with in the beginning. I'm sure you'll be great together."

Jace hummed in agreement, "With that being said, what are you going to do about your crush on Magnus?"

Izzy snickered as Alec blushed and sputtered in response, quickly jumping up to go to his room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he yelled back at them.

Jace happily shouted back. "You're a fucking liar, Alec."

Alec's response was him slamming his bedroom door shut, ignoring his siblings laughing on the other side.

  
  


To say that joining the sport of ice skating had a rocky start would probably be an understatement. From the moment Alec put on a pair of ice skates he could tell there was a difference from his hockey skates. He had absolutely no idea what the spikes on the front of the blade were for.

Ragnor was the only one out by the rink when Alec had finished tying his skates.

"Good morning, Mr. Lightwood. Magnus will be here soon," Ragnor shook his hand as he spoke. 

Alec just smiled and nodded politely and a few minutes later Magnus was stepping out of the locker room. He was dressed in a white sweater and grey leggings, make up done perfectly as always and hair looking soft and fluffy. He almost felt underdressed in his sweats and old t-shirt. Alec had no idea how he was supposed to learn anything with Magnus looking like  _ that.  _

The figure skater went straight onto the ice, staying close to the wall where Ragnor was leaning on. He started doing some stretches and Alec quickly looked over at Ragnor.

_ Yes, this would definitely be a challenge. _

Alec stepped onto the ice, humming as he tested the slide of the skates. They didn't feel too different from hockey skates.

"What are the little spikes on the front of the blade?" He asked.

Ragnor raised an eyebrow and he saw Magnus turn his head away but caught a short glimpse of his amused smile.

"It's a toepick."

Alec looked back down at his feet, "a toepick?"

"Yes, a toepick. Now let's start simple, a few laps around the rink." Ragnor said with a clap of his hands.

Magnus giggled quietly, turning around. Despite being confused as to why Magnus laughed, Alec held back his smile at the noise, moving closer to the figure skater. He watched Magnus lift his arm as if he was waiting for something. Before Alec could ask, Ragnor appeared behind them, gently pushing Alec closer to him. He was forced to put a hand on Magnus' waist, his other hand holding the hand Magnus had put in the air. He blushed and cleared his throat, seeing Magnus' smile in the corner of his eye.

"Okay, for now Mr. Lightwood just try to keep this position."

Alec took a deep breath. "Can me Alec, please."

"Yes, sir. Now begin!" Ragnor shouted.

Magnus started moving before Alec even comprehended what Ragnor had said and it left him practically scrambling to catch up. He was a little embarrassed by the false start but determination swelled up just as he thought it would and his hands were quickly back where they were supposed to be. The first stretch went well until Magnus glanced over his shoulder at him.

"A toepick is used for jumping, spinning and footwork." Magnus said and Alec could hear how he was holding back a laugh. "We dig the spikes into the ice in order to push off of it."

Alec was going to ask a question but he quickly forgot what it was after they turned the second corner, somehow he lost his footing and said spikes got caught on the ice. One minute he was fine and the next he was laying in a heap on the ground. He groaned, feeling the cold of the ice seep through his shirt. Then he heard Magnus giggling as he continued to skate away.

"Toepick!"

After that it became a running joke, everytime Alec would trip on the spikes of his skates Magnus would skate away laughing and saying the same damn word every time. Sometimes Ragnor couldn't help but laugh too. He quickly lost count of the amount of times Magnus waved a foot at him, giggling as he said "toepick."

Alec would never admit it but he kinda loved hearing Magnus laugh so much, it echoed nicely in the rink.

After the first week of falling on his face over and over, Alec was beginning to see what everyone meant about Magnus being a bit of a hardass on the rink. The figure skater wasn't necessarily mean to him while they practiced, obviously he laughed quite a bit during their time together, but he wasn't exactly nice either. He was more passive than anything else. Magnus would greet him everyday with a polite smile and a "good morning, Alexander." But he wouldn't talk a whole lot unless it was related to their practice.

Alec had noticed that they didn't talk a whole lot outside of practice anymore either. It was like Magnus was shutting him out now that they were partners. Alec was too stubborn to admit it hurt a bit. He also tried not to take it too personally.

It only took another week for Alec to get used to the toepick on the skates. He would still trip every now and then but he wasn't falling face first into the ice anymore.

Two weeks into practice and after a couple bruises later, Ragnor pulled him aside for a question. He told the coach that he would get back to him the next morning, after he talked to his roommates.

Jace and Izzy were more confused than anything else. Simon was asleep on the recliner, clearly exhausted from studying.

"Why would they need you to go to Magnus' dad's house? Why don't you guys just keep using the rink in town?"

Alec shrugged as he popped open his beer, sitting down carefully on the couch when his muscles ached at the movement. "Ragnor says that Magnus' dad owns a rink outside of town, they go before the season starts for a little peace and quiet, plus Magnus gets to use the rink as much as he pleases. They have a house down there and a small farm. Plus, it'll only be until after State since we'll be traveling for Nationals and so on."

Izzy threw her legs over his thighs, her feet landing on Jaces lap. "I think it's a great idea. It's a good opportunity to get some real practice. You guys only have a few hours everyday to practice between the whole team."

"And it's a good opportunity to get to know Magnus more," Jace snickered, nudging him with his elbow. "If you know what I mean."

Izzy giggled as Alec slapped Jace on the back of the head. "Oh shut up. It's business only. I'll go because I need more time to get used to those damned skates."

Jace frowned. "What's so bad about them? They're just like the skates we used aren't they?"

"Toepick," Alec grumbled. Jace looked even more confused than before.

"Toe...pick?"

"Toepick."

By the end of the week Alec had a few bags packed and was riding in a Taxi to the outskirts of New York. He'd seen a lot of the state but it was easy to forget that you could find miles of land here and there when you spent so much time in the chaos of the city areas.

The area was beautiful, Alec doesn't think he's seen so much grass in the whole time he's lived in New York and that's pretty much been his whole life. After a good hour or so of passing by the occasional house the taxi pulled into a long driveway that took them to an area that completely took Alec's breath away.

The first thing that caught his eye was the building off to the side that he could tell was the ice rink because one of the doors was wide open. Then the house on the other side of a fenced yard was big and beautiful. It was only two stories but looked like it could pass as a mansion. It was a pretty blue color with a white porch and a big yard. If you looked off the side you could see a barn and a few cows and chickens dotted around.

It looked like the family house his parents lived in when they were still married. But bigger and surrounded by more grass.

Alec was completely blown away.

When he got out of the taxi, giving the driver a generous tip, he grabbed his bags and was almost instantly greeted by Ragnor.

"Hello there Alec. Welcome to the Bane residence. Mr. Bane has been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

Alec smiled, following Ragnor through the fence and up the porch trying not to get too distracted by everything around him.

"Well, I'm glad to be here. This place is amazing." He said.

Ragnor glanced back at him with a smile, "It sure is."

Then they walked in through the front door and Alec was once again mesmerized. The inside was a perfect mix between homey and luxurious. He almost instantly felt right at home but at the same time he was just the slightest bit intimidated by the size and how much value some of the decorations must have held.

They turned a corner after walking through the front entrance where an older man that looked a lot like Magnus was waiting for them.

"Ah you must be Alexander Lightwood." The man greeted him with a smile more friendly and fatherly than Alec ever thinks he'd seen from his own father. "I've heard great things about you and your talent. My name is Asmodeus Bane, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Alec shook the hand that was offered to him, smiling just genuinely. "The pleasure is all mine, sir. And please call me Alec."

Asmodeus chuckled, patting his hand. "Well I'll call you Alec as long as you call me anything but sir, makes me feel too old." He said.

Alec nodded, "of course!"

"Well, I have a few things I need to deal with, Ragnor would you please be so kind and show Alec to the room he'll be staying in." Asmodeus turned to leave before he stopped and looked back at them. "Oh yes, and if you're looking for Magnus, he's out on the rink. In fact if you're ever searching for him the rink is the first place you should look."

Alec smiled, looking at Ragnor after Asmodeus left the room. "Well he seems nice. Certainly nicer than my own father." He said, following once again.

"Mr. Bane is a very nice man but he tends to go a little overboard with Magnus. The man wants nothing more for his son to be the best but he doesn't realize that sometimes there's a line."

When Alec raised an eyebrow at him, he chuckled. "I've known Mr. Bane for a long time and I've been Magnus' coach for quite some time now."

They entered a  _ very  _ nice room that Alec didn't think too hard about, too caught up in the conversation.

"That's pretty cool. If it's not too much of me to ask, where is Mrs. Bane?"

Ragnor looked a little sad and Alec instantly regretted asking. "Penelope passed a little over a year ago. She was very close to Magnus and the boy absolutely loved her. For awhile we didn't know if Magnus was going to continue skating but he did. In fact he says he does it because it's what she would have wanted. He doesn't fool me though, I know that he still loves the sport. I think he just needs someone to show him how amazing it can be again."

It was silent for a few moments, mainly because Alec didn't really know what to say to any of that. Magnus hadn't mentioned that his mother had passed, in fact he spoke of her as if she was still alive. Which now that Alec thinks about it, he probably talks about her the way he does  _ because  _ he wants to keep her alive in any way that he can.

_ Can the man be anymore amazing? _

Ragnor cleared his throat and Alec politely pretended that he didn't see the shine in his eyes.

"Well," Ragnor croaked. "I'll leave you to get settled in. Dinner is at 6 and please feel free to explore the place, go out and see the cows or bother Magnus."

With that being said, Ragnor turned and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Alec looked around the room, really taking it in this time before he walked over to the big window across the room. The view was amazing. It was still winter time and cold out so there was a light frost over the grass but the sun was peeking through some clouds. Alec had no idea how he ended up here but he was starting to like where it was going.

Too bad he had no idea that the next couple months would be a roller coaster ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some kudos and some comments because I love the feedback and I love reading what yall have to say!
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next one!
> 
> Fic tag on twitter: #WOTIfic
> 
> My twitter: babyboymagnus


End file.
